Little Birds and Eagles
by The Skorch
Summary: The Life of Altair up till Assassins Creed has never been documented...until Now join Altair as he grows to become an Assassin all the way up to the start of Assassins Creed أنا نسر أنا قاتل
1. Chapter 1

Dear Readers this story is about Altairs life growing up I am not saying this is what happened I am just adding my story of my perspective of what could of happened enjoy J

From The Skorch

"**So discontinue The antiseptic cash charade As the cry of justice comes I'm gonna let this fire free"**

"**It is a cry of injustice it is terror of the people it is a skorch on humanity"**

**The Flying One:**

**The screeches of the woman were inhuman and irritating to Al Mualims ear the man **

**who must be the father was grasping onto her for dear life as she crushed his hand.**

_**Hm a Christian woman and Muslim man having a child o how their religious leaders would be outraged.**_

**After a minute or so the screaming subsided and the tiny cries of a baby entering the world echoed around the room Al Mualim allowed himself the smallest of smiles before excusing the pair so he could have a look at the child. He was small even for a newborn he would grow he looked weak this would change he would become great but greatness comes at a price. He turned put the baby in its snug cot and watched it sleep for the moment when he was three years of age he would be introduced to the creed and start his training the child at this moment knew nothing of what he would become or...what would happen to his parents at that time.**

_**He will be strong and loyal but most of all he will obey without question this is why I have chosen him for the task I have in store for him it will not be easy and there will be sacrifices but it will be worth it and when he is spent and he is worthless he will see his family again or he will join me either way I WILL have what I want.**_

**The mother and father came back in the mother singing to him softly while him and the father exchanged money and gold. The mother turned to see and Al Mualim met her gaze her eyes watering glistening her almond eyes watering making them look like treacle under the light his blue eyes hard and steady he turned and walked out his guards talking among themselves. **

**Inside the house the woman attacked her husband with a fury of motherly protection while the father stood there tears leaking down his face he held his wife even as she hurt him she collapse holding onto his knees stood like this they would give the child there utmost attention they would not have to work they would not have to worry about theives and cut throats looking through the window he saw one silent and balanced like an eagle of death it turned and jumped from the building. The man thought**_**.**_

_**That will be my son my son who I have just signed on to become a killer for an easy life I hope he understands.**_

**Turning to find his son fast asleep he touched his forehead and named him "Altaïr ibn La-Ahad" then the mother looked up at him shocked the meaning of their sons name made her cold to the core now knowing why he had agreed to the money and the giving of there only child his name meant The Flying One and Son of none.**

**He got in his bed with his wife and slept as his wife's tears leaked onto his bare chest **

"**Bastard" she whispered before moaning into his shoulder. Shuddering he closed his eyes and slept.**


	2. Little Bird Of Pray

**Dear Reader I haven't got a lot to do today so this may be finished today hope you still like it also I decided to skip out Altair actually being taken and just focus on afterwards enjoy!**

**The Skorch **

"So discontinue The antiseptic cash charade As the cry of justice comes I'm gonna let this fire free"

"It is a cry of injustice it is terror of the people it is a skorch on humanity"

Chapter Two: Little Bird of Prey

Two birds danced and entwined in mid air landing softly on a branch chasing each other and singing the child watched thrilled by this little display.

"Ahem"

Altair jumped and turned round quickly and found Al Mualim looking at him smiling his auburn beard going grey at the edges reminded him of a goat his temper was evenly matched.

"Please Altair sit"

Altair obeyed with out question this man this powerful man was smiling down on him like a father Altair did not know his father and his mother and father had died when he was three years old sometimes he thought about them but always thought of them as people in a market they would just pass through just like they had passed through his life.

He shook his head and sat Al Mualim smiled again and began to speak.

"Do you know what the Assassins Order is Altair?"

Altair shook his head what an odd question he thought why would I know that I am not an assassin. Al Mualim continued.

"The Assassin Order is based off a creed you should know the creed I will tell you it anyway number one Don not harm the innocent number two" he crossed them off on his fingers as he went. "Be Discreet and number three Do not compromise the brotherhood these rules or this creed is to protect not only you in your work but your brothers and the people we protect even if they never know how much we help them they are like the sheep being herded by the shepherd they will protect them but only for there own purposes and once they have been used will then go on to slaughter them if needed but then there is the wolf the predator this is portrayed as the enemy but Altair think of it what if the wolf takes out these sheep just like the shepherd but the sheep they take are the black sheep the plague on society we are the wolves Altair we protect the rest while taking the black sheep and trying to do the same with the shepherd and replace him with a shepherd that will make sure we the wolves are not needed this Altair is the truth this is what we believe we believe this Nothing is True Everything is Permitted we work in the dark to serve the light we are assassins this Altair is what you are going to become you are going to become a wolf to protect the sheep from the plague of society and the bad shepherd now will you join us?"

Altair swallowed slowly after this speech thinking why me? Why do I need to do this? What's so special about me? But if it is to protect people from harm like my mother and father...I should do it he looked up into Al Mualims eyes.

(Al Mualim)

The boys eyes burned with an intensity of shock at what he had heard but Al Mualim knew he would come round the boy would want to do right for his "family" it was difficult for him to hide his sneer but he managed it the fool thinking he would help people no he would doom then when he knew the truth then we would find out whether he had the backbone to join him or fight him.

He watched as the boy squirmed under his gaze then he steadily said.

"Of course Al Mualim I will become an Assassin"

"Good that is good boy I mean Altair you will start tomorrow it will be hard but well it will be worth it."

He turned and left once he had gone Al Mualim smiled this will be interesting.


	3. Angels of Death

Hey Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The Skorch

"So discontinue The antiseptic cash charade As the cry of justice comes I'm gonna let this fire free"

"It is a cry of injustice it is terror of the people it is a skorch on humanity"

Angels of Death

"The men soared through the air for what seemed a life time they were elegant but at the same time inhuman no one should be able to survive a jump like that but we as assassins are not simple minded men like the sheep we protect we learn these skills to protect."

I listened with concentration that my brothers did not I listened to the master wanting to become this inhuman but elegant angel of death we had already mastered the blade but there would be a test the best of the best would fight that would mean me and Sarif a local boy who thought that he was _the _assassin he was cocky and annoying in basic terms he was a dick. I stood up when my name was called and took my sword it was long and heavy the handle had an eagle carved into it feeling myself smile I turned to look at Sarif he was still picking out his sword then he found it a scimitar the biggest blade he could find the fool I thought to myself "Sarif the biggest is not always the best" he ignored my little comment and instead responded by waving the scimitar through the air diagonally slashing down as to cut me in to quickly I strafed to the left and kicked him in the back of the leg I heard a crunch as his leg gave out he was flat on his face in seconds my sword just above his ear just so the master could not see I gave him the tiniest of cuts to show him he should not believe he was the best just because he was the strongest boy there.

"Well done Altair as usual you have shown skill, wisdom and strategy while fighting this is what we strive for as assassins we are not simple killers but scholars we study to better ourselves though we do kill we kill to keep the world safe now who wants the first go at free running"

I of course was picked (stupid old goat why always me?)

"Altair I want you to kick off from that wall into the hay bail"

As I kicked off I realised I had gotten the height wrong and hit the side of a wall breaking my nose blood spurted everywhere rage boiled up in me turning round my face blooded looking for the ones that dared laugh no one did the look on my face must have been frightening.

"Altair has just proven that to the best of us this technique we call free running is beyond some of us but as usual we are going to push ourselves until we get it and again Altair"

The minutes passed on becoming hours and then days whereas on my first go I failed I have now mastered free running becoming ever closer to becoming an assassin running I hit the wall and kicked off jumping onto the next one getting my grip on the small ledge climbing until I was at the top there I could see far beyond our tower here I could see the world.


End file.
